The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, I had the contestants compete in a dance-off and a race to the end of the island. Mike, or Mal, as he's called, caused some trouble for both teams. Some were working well, others were..." (chuckles) "I couldn't say that with a straight face, no, nobody was getting along, especially the Mutant Maggots, who lost the challenge and sent Anne Maria home! 19 campers remain, who will be the next to go? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside the cabins, Dawn was teaching the rest of her teammates how to meditate. Dawn: "Now I want everyone to breath in and exhale. Just let your mind relax get in tune with your soul!" Sugar, who wasn't participating in the meditating, rolled her eyes. Sugar: (Confessional) "The other's can do that meditating crap, but not me! I'm always relaxed!" Samey: (Confessional) "This meditating is really starting to make me feel better than I have my whole life! I could become more assertive to everyone!" Dawn: "I think that should do it for now. We're ready to win the next challenge and show them that the common people can be victorious!" Samey: "Yeah!" Dakota: "Whatever!" -- In the forest, Brick and Jo were racing each other. Brick: "Get ready to lose, ma'am!" Jo: "Not this time Brick!" Jo and Brick race ahead as they turn around the tree and running back to the finish line. Jo: "Ha ha Ha! I'm going to win!" Brick: "That's a big negative ma'am." They are both close but Brick won the race. Brick: "Yes!" Jo: (groans) "You just got lucky." Brick: "You're not bad yourself." Jo: "Spare me the pity party. I'm running more." Jo ran off while Brick frowned. Brick: (Confessional) "Yeah, Jo and I have a rivalry, us being the two strongest out here and all, but it's all in good fun!" -- Meanwhile, Sky is practicing her acrobatic skills. Sky jumped from the top of the mess hall to the top of a nearby tree. Jasmine: "Impressive!" Sky looked down and saw that Jasmine was watching her. She leapt down to the ground. Sky: "Thanks! Years of practice!" Jasmine: "Really? I never had to practice, I guess it just came naturally for me!" Sky: "Well you should practice if you want to win the game." Jasmine: "That I will." Sky: "Great! Though, looking at the other team, we don't really need to practice!" Jasmine: "Yeah, those guys need a miracle if they're going to have any chance of winning!" Sky: (chuckles) "Yeah, but they're good people!" Jasmine: "Compared to some of our teammates, yeah!" -- With the others, Scarlett is reading a book, Lightning is playing basketball, and Dave, Shawn and Mike are playing cards. Dave: "So, you got any sevens?" Shawn/Mike: "Go fish!" Dave groans. Mike: "This is fun. Most of the time, I play card games with myself." Shawn: "Guess it's been very lonely for you, huh?" Mike: "Yep!" Dave: "Gee, I wonder why!" Mike glared at Dave. Dave: "What?" Mike: "Nothing!" Mike: (Confessional) "Dave has a big mouth. It's no wonder Sky doesn't want to date him!" Shawn: "So Mike what was going on with you at the last challenge?" Dave: "Yeah, you turned into a psycho!" Mike: (sweating) "Well uh, it's part of my acting?" Shawn: "I find that hard to believe." Mike chuckled nervously. Mike: "It's true, really!" Dave: "Well, you don't see me acting like that." Mike and Shawn glared at him. Dave: "What? What I say?" Mike: "Nothing!" Scarlett lowered her book and looked at Mike. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I've been doing a little studying and I think Mike has MPD. Now I can use that as blackmail!" Then Ella sat down next to Scarlett. Ella: "Hello there Scarlett! Nice day it is, isn't it?" Scarlett: (annoyed) "Yes, I'm sure it is!" Ella: "What are you reading there?" Scarlett: "I'm just doing some homework for school!" Ella: "But it's the summertime, the greatest season of the year!" Scarlett: "Yeah... I'm not much of a summer person." Ella: "Summer isn't so bad. Just smile." Ella forced a smile on Scarlett, which got her annoyed. Chris: (voice) "Attention campers. It's time for today's challenge! Report at the talent show stage for the challenge." Shawn: "Already?! We didn't have breakfast." -- Then the campers arrived at the stage, while Mike waves at Zoey on the other team, who waved back. Chris: "About time you guys are here." Scarlett: "Well you did called us. So what's the challenge this time?" Chris: "I'll let today's returning classic competitor tell you all about it!" Then Lindsay walked by holding a scroll. Lindsay: "Okay, so I am supposed to say word for word what this says?" Chris: "Yes!" Lindsay: "Then I get paid right?" Chris: "Yes! Just read it!" Lindsay: "Alright. Hear Ye, hear ye, is that like a new language?" Chris: "No, just read the scroll already!" Lindsay: (reads the scroll) "Today's challenge will involve rescuing a fair damsel in distress. The team's princess." Dakota: (confessional) "A role of the princess?" (squeals) "I really loved this role. Maybe Sam can be my prince." (blushed) "I am, he is very nice... and hot!" Lindsay: "Okay. Who will be the two princesses for today?" Dakota: "Me! Me! Uh, please." Dawn: "Fine!" The Toxic Rats then looked at Sky. Brick: "You should do it!" Sky: "Me? But, I'm an action girl, not a damsel in distress..." Mike: "Come on. It won't hurt." Shawn: "Yeah, you can even be a kick butt princess." Sky: (sighs) "Yeah... I accept." Then Ella whispered something to Sky. Sky: "Never mind, Ella will be the princess!" Dave: (Confessional) "Ah man! I was really looking forward to impress Sky and show her I could be a great boyfriend!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Ella: (Confessional) "This challenge was made for me! I'm dressed like a princess, I sing like a princess, I act like a princess! I already have my own prince! All that's missing is a horse that'll gallop into the sunset!" Chris: "Okay, now put on these blindfolds!" Chef handed everyone a blindfold. Dave: "Uh, I don't think so!" Chris: "Do it or your off the show!" Dave: "Okay! Okay!" Lightning: (Confessional) "Being blindfold is nothing for me! I can do anything I want! I'm the best player of all time!!!" -- A while later, everyone was at the film lot. Chris: "Okay, take off your blindfolds!" Everyone took off their blindfolds. Zoey: "Isn't this where you filmed Season 2?" Chris: "Yes, and now while our two princesses get dressed. It's time for you to also dress up, as fairytale people!" Dakota and Ella walked into a nearby dressing trailer. -- Then the two teams went in the dressing room as the boys got some villager outfits and knight outfits as Dave is dressed as a knight. Dave: "He he, yeah. Sky will love me now." Then he lost his balance and fell down as Scott laughed. Scott: "Good luck with that, spaz." Dave: "Oh! My jaw!" Mike is dressed as a jester and Cameron a wizard. Mike: "That's the best we have?" Cameron: "Sorry, but this wizard outfit is itchy." Mike: "Heh, thank goodness Leonard isn't here, could you imagine what he would do?" Cameron: (laughs) "Yeah!" Mike: (imitating Leonard's voice) "I am going to do a marvelous spell for I am Leonard, the best wizard there ever was!" Cameron: (laughs) "That's so like him!" -- With the girls, Zoey and Dawn are wearing dresses while Sky is wearing an archer outfit. Sky: "This is suited for me." Then Sky aimed with the bow and arrow and got at an apple breaking it in half. Sky: "Perfect!" Sugar put on a swan costume. Sugar: "Now I'm all purdy!" Jo, who had on bad makeup, laughed. Jo: "Yeah right! You couldn't even win a beauty pageant!" Sugar: "What did you say, ya witch?" Jo: "Shut up pig girl!" Sugar: "I'm a swan lady. Get that into your head." Then Jo and Sugar starts fighting, while Scarlett, as a witch chuckled. Scarlett: "Makes my day." Sky: "Isn't it been too much for you Scarlett?" Scarlett: "I'm not much of a hero... more like uh, an anti-hero." Sky: "Okay then." Samey: "What's an anti-hero?" Scarlett: "An anti-hero is a central character in a story, movie, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes. Samey: "Oh, I see..." Samey: (Confessional) "Scarlett's weird, she uses a lot of big words. It confuses me!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, it's time for the challenge!" -- Everyone was in a line to cross a wooden bridge while Chris sat below in a chair, with a storybook. Chris: "And now, it's story time, with Uncle Chris!" Samey: (Confessional) "I wouldn't want to be Uncle Chris's niece! In fact I wouldn't want to be related to Uncle Chris at all!" Chris: (reads a book) "There, our fairytale campers has to cross a bridge, guarded by a grumpy old troll." Chef shows up, wearing a troll costume. Chef: (angry) "I don't get paid enough for this..." Chris: "But they have to be careful as Chef Troll will throw junk at you as you walk the bridge." Dawn: "That seems simple enough!" Chris: "Oh, and you have to do it blindfolded!" Everyone groaned. Chris: "Hey, the book says to be blindfolded, not to whine like immature teens, oh wait! You are immature teens! Will our friendly little gnome be the first to try it out?" Max: "First of all, I am not friendly, and second, I am not a gnome! Why does everyone think that?" Chris: "Just start the course already!" The Mutant Maggots groaned as they went first as Chef is throwing junk at them, as Dawn dodged one but Sam is hit. Sam: "Dang it! I lost a life." Then he fell on top of Scott as the farmer is pushing him. Scott: "Get off me you lazy bum!" Zoey: "Guys! Please! We have to focus!" Cameron: "I agree." Scott: "Fine!" Samey: "We need a leader! I nominate myself!" Sugar: "Just pipe down and shut up, girly!" Samey: (meekly) "Okay." Then Sugar threw Max at Chef and both of them fell off the bridge. Max: "Ow! My spine!" -- At the other end of the set, Dakota and Ella were talking. Ella: "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Dakota: "Oh I don't know, ever heard of a movie called The Princess Way?" Ella: (gasps) "That was you?" Dakota: "Yes indeed!" Ella: (squeals) "I am a big fan of your work." Dakota: (chuckled) "Thank you." Ella: "You know, I really enjoyed season three due to the singing." Dakota: "Good to hear." Ella: "I can sing beautiful if you like to hear." Dakota: "Sure thing." Then Ella began to sing a song to Dakota. Chris: (voice) "Do I hear singing?" Ella: "No, no singing going on around here!" Chris: (voice) "Alright then!" -- Back at the bridge, the Mutant Maggots were waiting for Sam to cross. Sam: "I'm almost done." Dawn: "Come on Sam! You can do it!" Sam: "I'm trying." Then Chef shoots another object at Sam, but he ducked and made it across. Sam: "Ha! Made it!" Scott: "Barely!" Chris: "And no the Toxic Rats shall cross the bridge, but beware of the Chef Troll! Speaking of which, this troll could eat you! I should know cause I saw Troll 2!" Chef: "I ain't becoming a cannibal!" Chris: "Don't worry, that won't be required, ever! Now, Toxic Rats, you're up!" Shawn dodged some of the stuff that Chef was throwing and jumped up into the air and landed on the other side. The Toxic Rats walked carefully as they're dodging the shots, as Sky, Lightning and Mike dodged more with their moves. Mike: "Whew, that was close." Then another object hits Dave, as he fell down off the bridge. Dave: "AAAHHHHHH!!!!" He crashed on the ground. Dave: "That hurt..." Chris: "Ooh, your out! Go join Max at the loser bench!" Dave walked over to Max, who was feeling woozy. Max: "Where am I?" Dave: "At the island!" Max: "Did the game start? Are we in the game now?" Dave: "Yes!" Max: "Remind me who won last season, Cody or Sierra?" Dave: "Uh..." Max: "Okay, we gotta watch out for Sugar and Amy!" Dave: "Don't you mean...?" Max: "I heard something about a TV? There were other's before us right? Are we on TV right now? How does this work? Right now we're in Pahkitew Island right? When do I see the monkeys? Now when do I screw up everything? Where's my minion Scarlett? Is that wizard guy still here? I don't like Jasmine but I don't see her! Rodney's not here right? He's obsessed with girls right?" Dave: "Uhhh...." Max: "Now we gotta get out Sugar! I don't like the way she's laughing at me! Scarlett's in love with me, but I'm not interested right?" Dave looked at him like he was disgusted and pointed at him. Dabe: "You're crazy!" Max: "Yeah, I know!" Chris: "Congratulations Mutant Maggots, you have passed the first part of the challenge." The Mutant Maggots cheered. Chris: "Time for the next part. You have to rescue your teammate from a monster guarding her." Zoey: "What monster?" Chris: (points up) "This one." They look up and see a giant monster patrolling the castle and it roared. Cameron: "AAAAHAHHHHHHH!!!!" Cameron hides behind Scott. Scott pushed Cameron away from him. Then the rest of the Toxic Rats crossed the bridge and saw the giant monster. Sky: "Oh my!" Jasmine: "Oh my indeed!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "I've tamed crocodiles, kangaroos and Koalas, but this is a challenge!" Then the monster grabbed Ella and Dakota. Ella/Dakota: "AAAAAHAHHHHHH!!!!" Dakota: "Somebody save me!" Ella: "My prince shall save me!" Dave: "You mean we have to go against that?!" Sky: "We have to, if we're going to win!" Dave: (confessional) "I would disagree but if I want to be on Sky's good side..." Dave: "Yes! YES! Great idea, Sky! We will save Princess Ella!" Dave ran ahead while Sky is concerned. Sky: (confessional) "Dave is taking this way too seriously..." Then the Mutant Maggots and Toxic Rats arrived at the castle.